My Misadventures with My Little Brother
by LunarBlaze
Summary: Alfred Jones, eighteen year old college student, was living quite well on his own. Surprisingly. However, a couple months after his new school year began, he was sent a letter from his mother, stating that he would soon be raising his little brother, Arthur. Hopefully, Alfred is prepared to watch over his introverted yet troublesome little brother. (Brother Inversion)
1. Meeting My Little brother

_**Welcome to my newest Hetalia fic. My name is Blaze if you didn't know that already. This is a brotherly fic so no romance. And just so you guys know, the first paragraph or two will be Alfred explaining what's been happening over the course of a few days to a week from the previous post. And I say post because he has a tumblr. And one more warning. I've never written in Alfred's POV before so this might be OOC. But anyways, enjoy!**_

**Meeting My Little Brother**

_Today is the day I FINALLY get to meet my new little brother, Arthur! I mean I'm glad and all that I finally get to meet him, but there is one downside to it all. I have to take care of him from this point on. My dad is dead and my mom disowned him (or rather I should us) so now I'm stuck with him. Don't get me wrong. I love this little guy even though I haven't seen him yet. He's only six years old though so he's going to be a bit of handful to watch. Hopefully, he'll be as good as I've heard he is. _

_What I mean by that is that he's quiet and well-behaved, aside from this short-temper he has at times. But who knows, maybe he's different than that. I'll find out soon enough. I really hope this doesn't turn out as bad as I think it's going to be. Either way, I have to at least try to be a good big brother to him. After all, I am the hero! _

I looked up from my computer as a knock echoed from the door. He was finally here. My little brother! I closed my laptop (a bit too harshly since there was a loud thump) and hurried over to the door. I hadn't seen any pictures of Arthur yet so I didn't have a clue of what he looked like. As soon as I opened the door though, I was a bit surprised. Unlike my hair, that was a dark honey color, his was more of a golden shade. His hair was also kind of messy and all over the place. His eyebrows were huge too! They also looked like caterpillars! And his eyes were a dark emerald color. They weren't as bright as my eyes. He also looked a little pale. And short.

"Are you Alfred Jones, mister?" He was British too! I guess he lived in England for a bit. He sure was a polite little guy, but something told me he wasn't always going to be like this. But ignoring this feeling, I grinned, nodding in response.

"Yup! I'm Alfred! Your big brother!" I answered. I noticed he just stared at me for a bit before walking inside. Maybe he just wasn't used to me yet. "So you're Arthur right?" He nodded, not even glancing at me. Man, he was really quiet. I really hoped it wasn't always going to be like this. "Are you hungry? I can make you some lunch if you want. Or maybe even a snack."

"No, thank you. I'm fine. I had something to eat when I got off the plane so I'm fine," he told me, looking around the apartment. Arthur looked a little tired to say the least though. Jetlag? Well, this was the perfect way to show him his room.

"How about I show you your new room then so you can unpack? Then maybe later on tonight, we can go have dinner somewhere. I would really like to get to know you better, little guy." I smiled at him and led him to his room. He didn't really respond to the second part. All he did was nod again and empty his bags. Maybe he didn't like me. It wouldn't surprise with the lack responses I've been getting from him. I noticed he had a lot more stuff with him than I had originally thought. "Here let me help you unpack," I offered him, reaching for one of his bags. Before I knew it, he smacked my hand away. Those dark eyes were now lit up by the glare he was giving me.

"No. I can do it myself. And just so you know, I didn't want to be here. I wanted to stay with mum in England. But when she got rid of me, it was either come here or go to a foster home. In other words, I hate you." Ouch. So he was mad at me because I didn't live in England or something like that? That was harsh. But I had to live with it. No use in crying over it. Besides, I was sure he was going to warm up to me at some point. He couldn't hate me forever.

"Well, it is what it is. I don't care if you hate me, but it won't stop me from being your big brother. Trust me. I'll be the best big brother in the world!" I grinned at him once again. His glare didn't go away unfortunately. All he did was turn around and continue taking out his belongings. But my grin didn't fade as I left his new room. It actually made it even bigger. Now I had even more of a reason to be a great brother to him. I had a lot of things to do if I wanted to be that. I think the one thing I want more than anything to happen on my list would be to make him happy.

_**And there's the first chapter. I hope it wasn't too bad. I'll have the next one up in about a week (maybe earlier). If you have any comments, just leave them in a review!**_

_**And just so you know about my other fics... I have no clue when I'll be updating them, unfortunately. The next chapter for Little Brother Again was deleted so I don't know when I'll be able to rewrite that one. As for others, I don't know. I will probably discontinue them or restart them. Anyways, thanks for reading and see you next time!**_


	2. He's More Trouble Than I Thought

_**Finally finished the second chapter. A lot of stuff has come up since the last update so... yeah... Anyways, I'm not used to writing so little so I apologize if this chapter seems short. I hope you guys enjoy it though. **_

**He's More Troublesome Than I Thought**

_Well, after a week of looking after him, I can definitely say he's not always polite and quiet like I hoped or I was told he was going to be. He has fits every now and about the food he's eating or just about anything else really. He's always keeping to himself and never wants to play with me. I'm worried that he's going to try to leave at some point. Maybe I should try taking him to the park or something! But I can't. I mean I would, but I have a huge test coming up. Maybe afterwards._

I sighed as I posted the message. I really did want to bond with Arthur and all, but school came first. I couldn't waste the scholarship I got. Leaning back in my chair, I stared at the ceiling. "I should really start studying… I only have today to study for my test," I said to myself, propping up onto my elbows. As I pulled out my textbooks, a light _thump_ echoed from the hall. It was probably Arthur again. Ever since he showed up, he was always rearranging stuff in his room. Whether it was to annoy me or it was just because he didn't like how his room looked, I didn't know. It could have been both or a completely different reason for all I knew. All I knew was that he wasn't happy with me.

But I couldn't let him distract me. Not today. I needed as much time as possible to study for that test. Flipping open the book, I began to quiz myself on info. Even though all the info flowed perfectly, I heard a _thump_ every five seconds. I really wanted to tell him to stop messing around for just this one night. An urge just kept nagging me over and over again. I shook my head. I wouldn't let Arthur get to me. Not that easily.

It wasn't easy though.

Throughout the whole day, he just kept pestering me with repetitive questions or just complained or made a ruckus. Man, if I wasn't so focused on getting ready for my exam, I would probably yell at him. But I couldn't. I had to be the adult here. I have to put up with him. Besides, he had nowhere else to go. Who knows where he would be if mom didn't send him here. I mean… I knew he hated me for taking him in, but it was better than being adopted by someone who really wasn't related to you when you have someone else who was willing to look after you. I sighed as I heard his complaining get louder. Maybe he liked mom even though she just dumped him with me. But why…?

My buzzed around in my head as I studied. I couldn't help but think about it for awhile. Why would mom just give me Arthur when he was obviously attached to her…? I snapped out of my thoughts as the door creaked open. Turning toward the door, Arthur was standing in the doorway. His eyes were red and puffy. There were even still tears dripping down his face. "Why haven't you come to yell at me…?"

"…I've been studying for a test. I knew if I tried to force you to be quiet, you would probably make an even bigger racket," I told him as I stood up, "but why are you crying, Arthur?" Arthur seemed to flinch at the question and directed his attention to his feet. I rose from my chair and went over to him, kneeling down to his level. "Arthur, you can tell me…"

"…I…I thought you hated me… I thought you… left me…" Arthur mumbled in a hushed voice. He sounded… scared. Was he really that scared that I left him alone? Maybe…Maybe that's what mom did to him. Either way, it broke my heart seeing the little guy like that.

"Don't worry little guy. I would never leave you here by yourself. And I don't hate you at all. You're my little brother and I gotta look out for you, don't I?" I grinned at him and pulled Arthur into a big, tight hug. He flinched a little, but much to my happiness, he returned the hug. He may have acted like a brat and as if he hated me, but… maybe he really didn't. "Now then, let me finish my studying and I'll cook us something to eat! What do you want tonight, little guy?"

"…Can we have fish and chips tonight… Alfred…?" He even used my name! That's great!

"Sure! Now why don't you head back to your room and play? I'll make dinner in ten minutes. Okay, Artie?" He nodded in response, but looked at me with venom in his stare. Okay, no nicknames. Baby steps, Alfred. Baby steps. Before long, Arthur headed back to his room without another word. I would have to work on nicknames with him, but at least, he was opening up. As soon as exams were over though, I would have to worry about getting him into school. And truthfully, I didn't know how Arthur would react to school.

But for now, I just have to focus on college and help him open up.


End file.
